A structure configured to illuminate a vehicle interior in a vehicle such as an automobile for the purpose of decoration is known (for example, see JPS59-8546A). The decorative illumination is applied to a door panel or ceiling panel, for example.
In an illumination structure for decoration disclosed in JPS59-8546A, decoration illumination lighting in a dot form is carried out by covering a skin material having a plurality of small holes on a surface of a light-guiding member, introducing light from an end portion of the light-guiding member, and leaking the light passing through the plurality of small holes provided in the skin material.